Seven
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: In KKBB, Captain John mentions there are only seven Time Agents left. If he and Jack are two of that seven, where are the other five? What if, one by one, they end up in Cardiff? BEING RE-WRITTEN.


**Title:** Seven  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Hints at: Jack/Ianto, Jack/John, Jack/Other Time Agents  
**Warning:** Profanity, minor violence, hints of sexual activity  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood, Jack and John belong to the BBC and RTD. The others are mine.  
**Summary:** In KKBB, Captain John mentions there are only seven Time Agents left. If he and Jack are two of that seven, where are the other five? What if, one by one, they end up in Cardiff?

**Author's Note:** The five other Time Agents are of my own creation, and I tried to follow the same theme of Jack and John – period military clothing, rank in front of their name etc. Their names are all fake, of course, as I'm guessing they kept their real identities secret most of the time. Bits in italics are memories Jack has for each of them, except for the one right at the beginning – John says this in KKBB.

I've had this idea kicking around for ages. It started at the end of KKBB in the "Coming Up" bit at the end, when Jack says "When are the others coming?" and you hear the reply "They're already here." Of course, that was about the Sleeper agents and Cell 114, but I thought it would have been interesting if it had meant the remaining five Time Agents.

**Seven**

**Chapter 1: Lieutenant Lloyd Pearce**

_"You didn't hear. It's… shut down. There's only seven of us left now."_

It shouldn't have bothered him all that much. When he'd left the Time Agency, he'd wanted nothing more to do with it or the people that worked there. Running into John had been an unfortunate thing, but hearing that there were only seven Time Agents left, out of so many, had come as quite a shock. He'd found himself wondering where the other five were, and more importantly, _who_ they were.

Jack gazed through the window that separated his office from the rest of the Hub, watching Tosh working at her station, and Gwen tapping away at a keyboard, her eyes fixed on the monitor in front of her. Owen was either in the autopsy bay or down in the vaults, and Ianto was most likely hidden away in the archives. There'd been enough trouble for all of them when John had arrived out of the blue. He dreaded to think what would happen if another Time Agent were to pay them a visit. In the years he'd spent working for the Agency, he'd come across many shady characters. He could list at least thirty Agents that were most likely to still be out there.

And that was thirty too many.

*

It was 2am in Cardiff, the last of the students stumbling back towards their accommodation as the clubs started to close. Some would remain open for many hours longer, of course, but for most of their customers, the night was cut short by lack of money or consciousness. Those still on the streets were either shady characters or completely wasted, so no one paid any attention to the strange blonde man walking along the side of the street, as close to the shadows as he could get. He kept his head bent; hiding his face as though he didn't want to be seen, but the scabbard at his belt was enough to discourage anyone from approaching him. He stepped out under the light of a street lamp, and his attire was illuminated in the flickering orange-yellow glow. Pale grey slacks, black boots… and a blue-grey jacket that looked like something from a history book. He lifted his head and stopped walking, gazing around at his surroundings. His face was expressionless as he lifted his right arm, hitching back the sleeve just enough to reveal a strange leather wristband. He pulled a flap open and stared down at the small screen concealed beneath it. He pressed a couple of buttons beside the screen, and then closed it off again, hiding it once more up his sleeve.

He began walking again, although this time he moved with precision and direction, instead of the almost aimless wandering he had been doing before. He knew where he was heading now. His lips twitched into the faintest of smirks as he made his way towards the bay.

He would wait until morning. He could wait that long.

*

Jack stood in the center of the Hub, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. Tosh was sat at her workstation in front of him, running through the readings of the Rift activity that had come through earlier that morning. Owen was lurking nearby, and Ianto was down by the coffee machine, preparing Gwen's usual. Jack frowned. It was odd that Gwen hadn't arrived yet, but he assumed she'd been caught up with Rhys. They all whirled around to face the lift when the gears whirred into action, and it began to descend. They all shot confused glances in each others direction. Gwen never used the lift to enter Torchwood – except for that time when Rhys inevitably found out about them.

Jack had his gun in his hand the moment he saw Gwen on the lift, a gun to her head and a sword at her throat. They all ran to the base of the tower, weapons in hands, and aimed them at the man beside Gwen on the lift. Jack gasped sharply when he noticed the US Civil War jacket, the untidy blonde hair, and the cold smirk.

"Oh, no…"

"Put your weapons down, or I'll kill her." The blonde barked at them. "Don't think you can shoot before I can." He flexed his grip on the gun. "Fastest trigger finger in seven galaxies, including this one." Green eyes focused on Jack. "Isn't that right, Jack?" Owen, Tosh and Ianto turned to him, questions in their eyes and on their lips. The lift came to a halt. "I said, _drop your fucking weapons!_" He hissed, the blade of the sword digging into Gwen's flesh ever so slightly. Jack nodded to his team, and one by one they tossed their guns to the ground, Jack following suit shortly after. "There, that wasn't so hard. Now we can talk like adults."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack growled. The blonde smirked, and nudged Gwen off the lift, retracting the sword but keeping the gun aimed at her head.

"I think you know, Jack."

"Jack, who is this guy?" Gwen asked sharply. "He told me he was here to see you."

"I'm hurt, Jack. You haven't told your little friends about me?" Jack said nothing. He ignored the suspicious glances Owen was sending his way. "Well, I guess it's only polite to introduce myself. Lieutenant Lloyd Pearce."

"Pleasure to meet you." Gwen hissed sarcastically. Lloyd laughed harshly.

"Oh, the pleasure is most certainly all mine, darling." He leant in close to Gwen's face and his tongue flicked out, tracing the outline of her jaw. Jack tensed. Owen glanced quickly at his gun on the floor. Tosh looked to Jack, hoping he'd have some sort of plan. Ianto rolled his eyes. "If I'd known you had such pretty friends, Jack, I'd have come sooner. I'm afraid I don't have much time for such… fun." Owen glanced back at Lloyd. If he was quick, whilst the blonde was distracted… He lurched forward towards the gun.

A shot rang out in the air.

Owen gasped in pain as the bullet tore through his shoulder. Tosh darted to his side instantly. Lloyd waved the gun in an arc around them, but no one dared move. Gwen closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from shaking as she felt the cool metal of the gun pressed to her temple again.

"Anyone tries a stunt like that again, and I'll blow her pretty brains out." He growled in warning.

"Put the gun down, Lloyd." Jack spat out the name as if it were poison. "Leave them out of this. We can go somewhere else and settle this." With another growl, Lloyd pulled the gun away from Gwen's head and violently kicked her towards Ianto. The gun was then aimed at Jack. "Go on Lloyd. Get it over with. Shoot me. I dare you."

"Always so damn arrogant, Jack. You never change." Lloyd's gaze flickered over the others quickly. He noted that the skinny dark-haired guy wasn't going to be causing any trouble with that bullet wound, and the Japanese girl looked too afraid to try anything. The girl he'd held hostage was standing with the guy in the suit, both of them looked pretty furious. He spotted the quick glance Jack threw at the suited guy. He weighed his options, considered every possible course of action and then made a decision. With a cruel smirk, he turned the gun in a slow arc until it was pointed at the head of the man in the suit. He wasn't disappointed. A flash of fear swam through Jack's eyes. "I ran into your old friend."

"John." Jack muttered. Lloyd grinned.

"That's right. After I spiked his drink, he had some very interesting things to tell me. Things about you, Jack." He met Jack's eyes coolly. "He told me you couldn't die. I was a bit enraged about that. All these years searching for you and then I find out that I can't exact my revenge in the way I'd been planning. Isn't that a shame, Jack? You remember the last time we met, right?" Jack gritted his teeth.

_"I'm here to stop you, Lloyd. You've been dealing with the wrong crowd. The Agency is going to have your head."_

_"And you're going to do what, exactly? Knock me out, tie me up, and take me to my trial? I don't think so."_

_"I should warn you, Lloyd. If you were to say, accidentally die of blood loss on the way back, they'd turn the other cheek and move on."_

_"Threatening me with death now, are we? Well then. Take your best shot. We'll see who walks away victorious."_

Lloyd lifted his free hand and unbuttoned his jacket, pushing it off one shoulder so that his chest was visible. A long, wide scar ran from his right shoulder to his left hip, the permanent reminder of a vicious wound. Several smaller scars were dotted around it, but none of them looked quite as deadly.

"You split me open, Jack. Does your team know what sort of man you used to be? You were a cold, ruthless killer, Jack. I was on the edge of death when you dumped me in the Agency."

"Oh great. Another one of your bloody Time Agent friends." Owen hissed. Lloyd ignored him.

"They kept me like that for six whole days while I was being tried. I didn't have the strength to even stay conscious for more than two minutes at a time. I couldn't defend myself against the allegations against me – which, I must add, were blown _way_ out of proportion. They stood there and watched me bleed as I was sentenced to an eternity in the vaults. They weren't even going to kill me, Jack." He shrugged the jacket back up over his shoulder, but didn't bother to fasten it up again. "And it was all because of you."

"So why are you here?" Toshiko asked him. He turned to gaze at her, and was silent for a long moment.

"Originally, to kill Jack." He shrugged. "In the years I spent locked away in the darkest recesses of the Agency, I planned my escape. I vowed to find you and get my revenge. When the Agency shut down, they tried to dispose of everyone in the vaults. Unfortunately they weren't too clever. Shutting off the security systems allowed us to escape. I slaughtered my way out, stole a vessel, and set off to find the person solely responsible for my suffering."

"And you ran into Captain John Hart." Gwen cut in.

"Captain John Hart." Lloyd repeated with a smirk. "Last time I'd seen him, he was running from the Agency. Didn't even wonder why I was enquiring about you. He's not all that clever, really, is he?" Lloyd's face hardened and his finger twitched on the trigger. "But since I can't kill you, Jack, I'll have to make do with someone else."

"The moment you pull the trigger, you'll have four guns pointed in your direction. You won't get out of here alive. I'll make sure of that." Jack hissed, trying to keep him talking until he could figure out a way to stop him.

"That doesn't matter. You think I fear death, Jack?" Lloyd snarled. "I welcome it." He lowered the gun and took a step towards Jack. Behind him, Owen and Tosh met the eyes of Gwen and Ianto. "Although… I wonder how long it would take you to bleed to death. It won't be as satisfying knowing you'll come back to life, but perhaps the suffering and the pain will make up for that…" Quick as a flash, he'd drawn the sword and raised it, the blade curving down towards Jack's chest. "I'll split you open like you did me!" He fired off four rounds, one in the general direction of the other four, just as the blade sliced through Jack's shirt and into the flesh beneath. He stumbled backwards, crashing to the floor, as blood began to flow freely from the gaping wound. Lloyd lifted the blood-coated blade and laughed as he made to strike again.

His laugh was cut off as he was tackled roughly to the ground. He cracked his head on the stone slab of the lift, the gun clattering to the floor. The sword slipped from his grasp. Owen clambered to Jack's side and inspected the damage. Ianto helped Gwen to her feet and smiled grimly at her.

"Nice tackle." He said quietly. Gwen smiled half-heartedly.

"You don't live in Wales for this long without picking up something useful." She glanced down at Lloyd, who appeared be out cold. "We need to get him locked up in a cell. Owen, can you help Jack?"

"The wound's too deep, he's already lost a lot of blood." He paused, hands slick with Jack's blood, desperately trying to think of something. "I don't know if there is anything I can do to help…" He looked distressed. Tosh put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, just remember that." She looked straight at Gwen. "Gwen, you and Ianto should get him into the cells before he wakes up." Gwen knew the hidden message in her words. Get Ianto away from Jack. Gwen glanced at the Welshman, spotted the despair in his eyes. Knowing Jack couldn't die didn't stop seeing it happen any easier. She touched his arm.

"Come on, give me a hand with this bastard, will you?" He tore his eyes off Jack's motionless body and nodded, bending to help her hoist the blonde up off the floor. "Tosh, deal with his weapons. Does he have any more?" Tosh picked up a scanner from her workstation and quickly ran it over his body.

"Not that I can see. Nothing is coming up on the scanner, so unless he has some way of hiding them, I'd say he was unarmed." She noticed something on his right wrist, and grabbed hold of his arm, pushing back the sleeve.

"Like Jack's." Ianto murmured.

"And John's. Better take it off him. We don't want him teleporting off or something." Gwen sighed. Tosh nodded and removed it from his wrist. "Right, let's get him locked away safely." She and Ianto disappeared with him down into the vaults. Owen checked Jack's pulse and let out a long, shuddering breath.

"No pulse. He's dead." He said to Tosh. They both watched their leader closely, waiting for him to gasp back into life. The wound on his chest was already beginning to heal, and finally it was gone completely. Jack suddenly bolted upright, gasping violently. Owen and Toshiko helped him to his feet.

"Ahh, that was a bad one." Jack cringed, rolling his neck and shoulders until they cracked. "Where are the others?"

"Gwen and Ianto are locking that son of a bitch in a cell." Owen said, walking off to go and wash his hands. Tosh held out the wrist strap she'd taken from Lloyd.

"Thought it would be best if you had this. You know more about them than we do." Jack nodded and jogged down to the vaults. Gwen and Ianto were standing in front of the glass panels, and they looked up sharply as he entered. He allowed Gwen to hug him, and put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, sharing a knowing glance with him. Then he turned his attention to the man in the cell, who was beginning to stir.

"Go on up. I need a moment." Gwen and Ianto glanced at each other, but left Jack alone in front of the cell. "Satisfied now?" Lloyd lifted his head, green eyes burning with hatred.

"I'll never be satisfied until you meet your end, Harkness." He hissed. "You say you can't die, but what if one day you run out of luck?" Jack crouched down in front of the glass so that he was face-to-face with the blonde Time Agent.

"There are still four of us out there." He muttered. "I think you know where they are." He slammed his hand against the glass. "Tell me where they are."

"And why should I do that, Jack?" Lloyd laughed menacingly. "Your luck may run out very soon." He leant in close, the glass being the only thing keeping their noses from touching. "They're coming for you, Jack."

"When?!" Lloyd just chuckled darkly. Jack growled angrily. "When are the others coming?!" When Lloyd spoke next, the words chilled Jack to the bone.

"They're already here."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I shouldn't really have posted this story. I have way too many others that need updating, but I couldn't wait any longer. XD Love to know what you guys think!_


End file.
